


The Ballad of Connor Murphy

by BeccatheBiscuitBaker



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Blood, Don't Like Don't Read, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mental Instability, Murder, Self-Harm, Song: The Ballad Of Sara Berry, Swearing, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:22:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27585373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeccatheBiscuitBaker/pseuds/BeccatheBiscuitBaker
Summary: Connor is on top of the world, everything on his side, and prom king practically in his hands.So why the fuck is someone trying to take that away!?
Relationships: Evan Hansen/Connor Murphy, Miguel/Connor Murphy (Dear Evan Hansen)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 21





	The Ballad of Connor Murphy

**Author's Note:**

> It's in the tags, but people are going to be brutally murdered
> 
> Don't read if you can't handle that, this is my first and probably only attempt at a murder fic. I usually don't read murder or gore but this is my own writing so it's different.
> 
> Um, this was inspired by:
> 
> [This](https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=Z89rHIS50Gg)

_Sara Berry was a popular bitch_

Connor rolled his eyes, brushing off his boyfriend. He didn't care about Instagram unless it was his own.

"So, get the black tux, I'll have red to stand out for when I'm crowned king."

Connor had been homecoming king back in the fall, and now prom was practically in his grasp. Just a few more weeks. Everyone would vote for him, he knew they all would out of adoration or spite.

"I'm getting a purple dress," Zoe piped up. Connor shot her a death glare to silence her annoying face hole.

"No one gives a fuck, Zoe."

"I was nominated for queen though!"

Connor snorted, "If they voted for you they'd be crazy. When I'm king I'll have a queen who isn't my sister."

"You're the only queen for me," Miguel grinned, pulling him into a kiss.

Alana cooed, snapping a picture. She sent it to Connor for him to post on his story. He checked his Insta to post about prom, when he saw it.

**Vote Jeremy Heere, King Of The Prom**

"Who the fuck is Jerry Heere and why is someone nominating him?!"

Miguel ran a hand through Connor's hair, "Lost his leg in a car wreck. He's a total loser, it'll just be pity votes. Never enough to beat you though. Wanna smoke after school?"

Connor glared at him, "Ew, not until after prom. Pot head."

Connor left the table to do some campaign work. He had buttons in his backpack that he handed everyone he passed. They all looked in awe to have his attention for just a few seconds.

Prom was still safe. Tomorrow Zoe would have cookies to pass out.

"Connor! Wait!"

Connor turned, disgusted to see a wheelchair being brought over. The stump of a leg was obvious, pity vote indeed.

"I just, I wanted to say good luck," Jerry what's his face said. "I heard it's between us for prom king!"

Connor responded by handing the worm a button, "I don't need luck, Jerry."

"Jerry- _me."_

Connor walked away.

Connor told his parents about the Jerry incident after school. They were the ones who pushed him to perfection, he needed their advice.

"Fix this!" Larry roared. "Connor, this could ruin everything! You must be prom king! Son, life is like a prom. Don't disappoint me and mom."

Cynthia simply nodded, taking her husband's hand. They were high school sweethearts. Connor needed to be their perfect image.

He went to his room, bought his tux, blood red. He looked in the mirror.

He needed to lose weight. He had gained some, eating out with Miguel all the time. Miguel probably looked great, him being a football player and all. He weight lifted all year.

Connor walked into his jointed bathroom and bent over the toilet bowl. He dropped his jaw and let his long fingers jab at the back of his throat. His gag reflex kicked in and out went his stomach contents. He repeated the process a few times to ensure his stomach was as empty as it could be, before brushing his teeth and filling up on water. His Insta was filled with more annoying:

**#votejeremy**

**#loveforjeremy**

**#promkingjeremy**

it was disgusting. It made Connor mad! What had he done to deserve this? He was supposed to be king, he _had to be king!_ Life was pointless if he wasn't king, his parents had shown him the truth! No one actually liked Jerry! He probably cut off his own leg just to hurt Connor. He deserved to be loved loved loved loved loved loved loved _LOVED!_

Connor threw his phone, cracking the full length mirror. His phone was spared, expensive case and all. His distorted reflection stared back at him.

_You will be king, Connor. You have to be. You want the roses, who cares if someone gets hurt? Homecoming won't ever be enough, think of the joy. The love. The weight of the crown on your head, perfect for you alone. Prom will be better. They have a scepter. Sash, scepter, flowers and crown. Just for you. Picture it, Miguel will fall in love all over again. You'll dance together, his mom will be out and you can let him worship your body the way he should. All night. Once you're king? Life will be perfect. You'll be king, Connor. King of high school._

Nothing would stop him.

Connor walked in the next morning with trays full of cookies. He couldn't trust Zoe, so he took her off the project. He had spent the whole night baking, ignoring dinner and breakfast the next morning. Oh the wonders that concealer could do!

"Babe!" Miguel walked up to him, grabbing a cookie. "You look hot as hell, by the way."

Connor shot him a look, "I know. Pass these out with me."

Miguel refused the tray, "I'm tired of campaign shit. I'm not helping when you've got this in the bag."

Connor glared hard before walking away. Miguel would have to apologize for his behavior before prom.

Everyone loved the cookies, and anyone attracted to men loved Connor's too tight shirt that showed off his body. His hair was straightened and his eye makeup was subtle yet powerful. He looked ready to kill, but acted as sweet as a flower. Despite the temptation, he didn't eat a single cookie himself. Just posted about them.

Alana also proved to be worthless, as he caught her making small talk with the enemy. Even wheeling him to class. Her decided to ignore all of them. They clearly didn't care.

The broken mirror kept talking to him every night. They decided things together. As the days went on the mirror started to be what Connor wanted. Beautiful, crown on head, scepter in hand. Mirror him knew what to do. Flyers. Posters. One or two sexual favors to ensure a vote. Still...

**#love4Jeremy**

**#votejeremyheere**

**#heereistheking**

**#promkingjeremy**

**#loveforjeremy**

**#votejeremy**

**#jeremyheerepromking**

**#VOTEJEREMYHEEREKINGOFTHEPROM**

Larry found out that he was failing.

"Look at this Connor!" He shouted, thrusting his phone in Connor's face. "You aren't even trying! You're failing me, acting like this is just some stupid test! This is prom! You will have no future if you do not win, understand? A prom nominee? No one cares. Get your act together and win!"

Cynthia again silently agreed. She stopped talking to him, probably to prove a point.

His phone beeped with a notification from Alana's Instagram.

**Ngl, Connor isn't nice at all. He always commented on how annoying I am when I've only ever helped him. #votejeremyheere**

Fuck her! Her didn't need her! He didn't! No no no no no _NO!_

Connor screamed, throwing his mirror to the ground. He fell to his knees, sobbing. Shards of glass cut his hands, but he didn't care.

_Connor. Head up. You can still win._

he looked at the glass, his blood dripping on a few pieces. Maybe...no. That was crazy.

_THINK! The other nominees. The queens too, what will they contribute to society? Some sluts and a few future pedophiles? You deserve to win, not them._

His phone beeped again. A text from Miguel.

I'm done with ur b.s.

I'm taking Jeremy to the prom

_See! He doesn't love you! He won't once you're king either. Seven people, Connor. And then life is going to be perfect._

Connor messaged his old dealer before bed. He had plans.

"You...want to kill yourself at prom?"

Connor sighed, adjusting his tie. His nails were impeccable, his hair perfect, his suit fitting perfectly.

"Yes, make a statement and all. I'll have a note, so you have what I need? I'm on a time crunch."

He handed the bottle over in exchange for Connor's money. Tasteless and perfect for poisoning. Connor left without further discussion. He posed for pictures with Zoe before they took the limo to the school. His parents asked if he was going to be king before they left, Connor proudly gave a solid "yes" before walking out the door. Connor already fixed the poison into his flask.

"Let's take a drink before hand," Connor offered his sister. The two walked up to the roof of the school, Zoe babbling about her worries. Annoying.

"This is good," Zoe sighed, chugging from the flask. "I'm sorry for being so missy over the past few weeks. Prom was just so...stressful."

She started coughing. Connor patted her on the back, watching her eyes widen as she lost her ability to breathe. She went to call an ambulance, Connor tossed her phone off the building.

Connor watched her take her final breath. Her eyes lose their life. Her hands clawing at her neck. Pity, if she hadn't been nominated this wouldn't have had to happen.

One.

Next was Chloe Valentine. Mega slut. He simply offered to give her a cigarette. They went outside and Connor quickly grabbed a huge rock, bashing her over the head with it. Blood splattered. Connor watched it leak from her skull, staining his shoes. You could see a bit of her brain too. Connor kicked the body over so he wouldn't have to see the brain.

Two.

Miguel was a disappointing addition to the body count. But he was easy to lure in.

hey, ok ur pissed w/me

meet me by the lockers?

I wanna talk with you

Wanna have you

Miss u so bad

I brought pot and condoms

Omw!

Connor waited, listening for his ex's footsteps. Her heard his voice first.

"Babe? Hey, so glad you came around! We can just ditch and go fuck at my place...what happened to you?"

Connor smiled, "What?"

Miguel frowned, "You have blood on your hands. Oh my god you're cutting again! Shit! I'm so sorry for leaving you, I'll go get help. Be right ba--oh!"

Connor picked up the bat he had found and swung hard. Miguel hit the ground, blood splattering against the lockers in an arc. He felt some hit his face. He wiped at the skin, smearing it.

Connor walked away from the body, bloody footprints in his wake.

Three.

He found Brooke in the bathroom. He covered her face with his hand and rendered her unconscious by hitting her head against the wall. He then dragged her to the green house, pulling a knife from his jacket pocket. He smiled, plunging the blade through her heart. Connor cut out her intestines, putting them into boxes to ferment. Red suit turning darker as it soaked up the endless amounts of blood from the girl's body. Blood got into his hair as he brushed it out of his face, placing Brooke's severed heart into her cold, dead hand.

Four.

Alana, the traitor. She never mentioned that she was nominated, but Connor found her freaking out by the pool. Apparently she was in the final two for queen. Perfect.

"Connor!" She yelped. "Why are you bloody? Oh my god, why do you have a knife! Stay away! NO! Stop it! Let me go! Ple--"

Connor took her down with him. They both fell in the pool, the water turning purple in the moonlight from the blood. Connor surfaced first, jamming her head into the filter tube. Her body thrashed, but Connor held tight. When she went limp Connor removed her head, pushing the corpse towards the deep end. He was dripping and blood was everywhere.

Five.

Almost done. Jared Kleinman was drunk and didn't question Connor's appearance. It was easy to get him alone. Connor stabbed him through the heart, just like four. He ended up getting excessive. Oops! He tore Jared apart, limb from limb. Finger by finger. Removed his eyes. Chopped his dick off. Cut his tongue out. Decapitated him! He carried the pieces around, dropping them at random. He started humming, throwing a finger at the teachers lounge. His joy was cut short by a scream.

Shit. He didn't hide the third body, did he? He dropped Jared's head from his arms and started running. Searching for Jeremy.

Six.

The gym was abandoned. Someone had called the cops. Evacuated the building. Wait.

The crown twinkled at him, up on the stage. Jeremy was gone, he had won. Connor laughed, placing the crown on his head. Perfect fit. He put the sash on, staining with blood on contact. The scepter in one hand, bloodied knife in the other. His reflection shined in the puddle of a dropped cup.

He looked perfect. Shiny crown, crisp, white sash, sparkling scepter, sexy suit.

Beautiful.

"I'm the king of high school!" Connor squeaked, ecstatic. "I'm the king of high school! Me me me me me me me me me ME!"

The doors burst open. Ah, royal subjects.

"Down on your knees before the king," Connor giggled, pointing with his empty hand.

"Drop the knife!"

Knife? Oh, he was holding one.

"ON YOUR KNEES!" Connor screamed, jabbing his knife at the disobedient subjects.

Connor yelped, feeling his body get pulled through a doorway as the should of gunfire rang out. Connor barely had time to think before he sat down and fainted from stress.

Connor woke up groggy. All he could smell was metal. There first things eyes caught up on was the scepter. Still loosely in his grasp. His hand was bloody. Oh no.

"What have I done?" Connor whispered. The insanity was returning, but he had enough sense to look to his companion.

"I'm Evan. We both have done some things that maybe people didn't like we're running away. Got it?"

Connor giggled, "I'm the king of high school! And you, are my brave knight. I present you with a token of my appreciation."

Connor planted his lips on Evan's cheek.

"Oh, and if you pull over there's plenty more favors where that came from."

Evan sighed, "Nice as that sounds, Your Majesty, let's wait until we're safe before sex, okay? "

Connor hummed, "Okay. I'm the king of high school!"

The sane part of Connor knew he was in deep shit, but he was a serial killer with a bit who also committed unspeakable crimes. Who cares?

_Oh pity the dead, you're queen of high school land_

**Author's Note:**

> AAAAHH DID I DO THIS?!? HAPPY LATE HALLOWEEN?!?! I'M SORRY!!!


End file.
